


The Little Things

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Somtimes the little things do matter...





	

          Jack walked into his house drained. He made his way to the bedroom and lay down across the bed. The hurt and embarrassment he felt hadn’t eased much on the ride home, and he knew that those feelings probably wouldn’t go away any time soon. He’d had such high hopes about tonight, but all of that was dashed to the ground, and Jack needed to try and pick up the pieces.

          When Mac first came to Jack and expressed an interest in him, Jack was thrilled. He’s had fantasies about Mac for a long time, but couldn’t seem to get up the nerve to say anything. The two agreed to have drinks and talk about the situation. The date went fine, and the two agreed to keep things quiet for the time being. Mac approached Jack one afternoon and asked if he’d like to go to dinner that night . Jack agreed.

          After dinner, they arrived back at Mac’s place, and Jack was nervous. Mac began kissing Jack and they made their way upstairs. As they got undressed, Jack kept his back to Mac and pulled the covers up when he got into bed. They began with slow, deep kisses and began to go from there. When Mac reached under the cover, Jack held his breath. When Jack felt Mac’s hand brush his cock, he began to get uncomfortable.

          Mac threw back the covers, looked down between Jack’s legs and began to laugh. It was at that point Jack’s heart broke. The laughter was bad enough, but Mac went too far by making the comment about  how he thought everything was bigger in Texas , but he had just been proved wrong. Jack quietly dressed, cheeks burning with embarrassment and left Mac’s house.

          Once Mac calmed down, he felt disappointed. He’d hoped that Jack would live up to his fantasies, but he hadn’t. Of course, it didn’t help that Mac was a “size queen”. Mac knew he was wrong for what he’d done to Jack, but he thought it only fair because Jack had disappointed him. It didn’t occur to him that he’d done some serious damage. He just figured he would give Jack a half-hearted apology, and that would be that. Little did he know that would be easier said than done.

         As time moved on, Mac kept trying to find ways to talk to Jack to see if they could put what happened behind them. Jack was having none of it, and kept his conversations strictly work related. Mac wasn’t too surprised when Jack’s request to transfer to another department came across his desk. He asked Jack to come to his office regarding the transfer. Jack showed up at the assigned time, and Mac asked him to close the door….

“I see you wish to transfer to another department…..”

“That’s right.”

“May I ask why?”

“You already know the answer to that, Mac…..”

“Please enlighten me, Jack…..”

“You keep trying to find ways to get me alone because you are operating under the delusion that I want to discuss what happened, and I really don’t. If I’m working in a different department, I won’t have to worry about you continually bothering me....."

“I just wanted a chance to explain…..”

“There is nothing to explain, Mac. I literally did not measure up to what you were wanting, and I refuse to keep trying to find ways to make you leave me alone…..”

“Jack, I…..”

“No, Mac! There’s nothing left to be said. Now are you going to sign the transfer or not?”

          Mac signed the papers and handed them to Jack. Jack thanked him and left his office. Mac sighed as he watched Jack walk down the hall. He realized that he would never get the chance to explain to Jack that he still had feelings for him, and was willing to try to work around what he considered to be Jack’s deficiency. He knew that he had no one to blame but himself.

          Weeks went by and Mac still missed Jack terribly. He mentally kicked himself every day. He kept tabs on Jack’s progress, and really wasn’t surprised to find that Jack was doing excellent work. One day, Mac had to stay for a meeting with Matty .  As he was going into the break room for coffee, he overheard Jack and one of the other agents comparing notes about their new partners. The other guy, Mick Wells, was telling Jack about how lucky he was to have his partner. Jack commented that he knew exactly how Mick felt. He went on to say that he felt especially lucky to have his partner, Jared. When Mick asked why, Jack looked directly at Mac and said, “Jared especially knows how to appreciate the little things…..”

 

The End


End file.
